


A Whole New World

by voguethranduil



Series: dirty pretty things [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual, Eh it's kinda set in The Avengers, F/M, One Shot, Post-Thor (2011), Pre-Avengers (2012), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguethranduil/pseuds/voguethranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been working on his scheme to take over Earth, ever since he fell from Asgard. Taking a break from monitoring his plan, he decides to go to a bar; where he meets an extraordinary mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I haven't updated End Of The Line in over a week, but that's because I'm working out some ideas for the plot. And I've been wanting to write a Loki one shot for quite sometime, so here I am!
> 
> Also, if you have google chrome, I found the best extenstion. It's called InteractiveFics, and it replaces y/n with whatever name you want! So, just go to the chrome store, and search it! It really makes reading a more personal experience!
> 
> xx Karley

The anger that currently resided in Loki was something that was clearly visible.

Ever since he fell from the Bifrost and landed on Midgard, he has been working on his plan; to claim what was rightfully his. A throne.

But getting there wasn’t as easy as he had intended. He dealt with many mortals; trying to put together a team to assemble his ultimate weapon. And those mortals seemed to get on every damn nerve he had.

After a particular meeting with Thanos, and Loki get’s zapped back to Midgard, he’s in quite a livid mood. Standing up from where he was sitting, he gripped his scepter until his knuckles were white.

“Thanos,” He scoffed to himself. “What a petty excuse for a tyrant.”

The meeting left Loki wanting alone time. Maybe a drink.

 _Midgard has to at least have a gathering place to drink,_ The raven haired king thought. Stepping towards his team, he began to observe them, making sure his magic wasn’t wearing off. They all gave him big, ignorant smiles. How pitiful. Barton approached him, quickly bowing his head. This human wasn’t as useless as Loki originally perceived.

“Barton. I’m going to take the rest of the night for myself, I’m leaving you in charge here.” He stated. Loki gave him an extra tap on his chest with his scepter, just as a hazard.

“You got it, sir.” He replied blatantly, eyes turning to a brighter blue. Barton turned his back, and began shooting orders at the others who were too succumbed to Loki’s power.

Walking away, Loki made way for his “room.” He used his magic to turn the dreary room into one that resembled his chambers in Asgard. He locked his scepter in his closet, whispering an incantation to assure that nobody but him could access the closet. Scanning his hand over his torso, whisps of green light misted out of his fingertips. His Asgardian clothing softly morphed into more modern clothing; a black blazer over a dark green shirt, with dark jeans that fit his legs quite snugly. Loki ran his slender fingers through his hair; and snapped his fingers.

And in an instant, he was outside a large tavern.

 

The rowdy group of young women were regulars at this tavern. The owners knew them all by name; Norah, Zoe, Ava, Cassie, Kate, and (y/n). The women were the life of the tavern on the weekends; making the karaoke nights on Friday’s an absolute hit. The men that came through this bar were all put under their charm, which meant that the women rarely had to pay for their own drinks.

Tonight, the tavern was slow. Only a handful of other people, at most, was spread out amongst themselves. The women took their normal table, and had their usual pints in front of them. The only person that hadn’t taken a sip of hers was (y/n).

(y/n) did not share the usual happiness that was always so present in her friends. She just never felt true, genuine happiness. Yes, she did have her blessings, but her whole life was centered around making sure the people she knew were taken care of; putting others before herself. The young woman had unknowingly trapped herself in to a suburban tomb. And it made her feel like she was a fucking robot. The repetition of her life had caused (y/n) to feel like she was to be doomed to be married off to someone who doesn’t really love her, and be stuck in a small cubicle for the rest of her life.

And tonight, she was feeling practically horrible. Her dreams of become a writer was slowly slipping out of her fingertips; all because of her repulsive English professor. Today, he had informed her that her original story was “unrealistic,” and her characters were underdeveloped and lacked unique qualities. Today was just not her day. And her loyal friends sensed it.

“You know (y/n), Professor White is like, 100 years old. Your book is a goddamn modern marvel.” Zoe proclaimed, slamming her pint on the table, causing it to spill some on the table. Zoe was the one in the group, who was the one to speak what was on her mind. No thinking was ever involved. She had quite the silver-tongue. “All he knows is Ginsberg, and I swear he would marry that man if he was still alive.” The girls roared with laughter, and this did make a smile appear on Karley’s face.

“Don’t let the bastard get you down, you’re going to become the next Whitman. I promise you.” Cassie, the more sensitive of the group, stated, placing her hand over (y/n)'s.

“I think I’d be dead if it weren’t for you guys.” (y/n) finally said, breaking her silence. Her statement caused several ‘awws’ come from her girls lips. “And do you think one of my quotes would be used in an iconic movie?” She added, a smirk playing out on her lips, referring to their all time favorite movie.

The women smiled at each other, and raised their pints. In unison, they all howled,

“O CAPTAIN MY CAPTAIN!”

Giggling and snorting, they finished off their first round of drinks.

(y/n), who was the designated driver for the night, was the one who had her limit of drinks. As the she ordered the next round, the little bell over the tavern door chimed.

Out of instinct, she glanced over her shoulder to see who entered. And this man, had to be carved by the gods themselves.

His chiseled jawline and stern look was almost enough to get the panties dropping. His hair was long, at least to his shoulders. And jet black. (y/n) always had a thing for long hair on men. And the way his jeans curved over his ass... nope. She had been staring for too long, because the next thing she noticed was that the stern look made contact with her eyes. Quickly turning towards her friends, she felt red trickle up from her chest to her cheeks.

 _He’s probably waiting for his date, or some friends. Don’t look back,_ she scolded herself, bringing her attention back to her friends who were verging on tipsy.

For another hour or so, the girls knocked back drinks like it was nobody’s business. But (y/n) kept imagining the man between her thighs, holding her down firmly to a bed.

“W-what about you, (y/n)?” Cassie stuttered, laughing at her own voice.

“Hmm?” She replied, the thoughts of the man being put in the back of her mind.

“When was the last time you were just... fucked? Like, _really fucked_ , ya know?” Ava asked, wiggling her brows to emphasize her statement.

(y/n) chuckled nervously, and leaned back in her seat. Running a hand through her hair, she answered,

“Last year, at the least. James. Long hair, big muscles? He was in my women’s studies class. I’m pretty sure you went to high school with him.” She had to describe him, because due to Cassie’s current state, she wouldn’t have been able to remember James.

Ava’s eyes widened, and choked a laugh. “You did him? Man, every girl in that class would’ve dropped their panties in an instant!” She slurred, causing everyone to laugh.

“He was something else.” (y/n) reminisced. She didn’t admit it, but that was the last time she actually got laid.

Norah’s eyes narrowed at her, and shook her head.

“Are you saying that that’s _the last time_ you got laid?!” She asked, shocked.

She just shrugged and raised her hands in defeat. The girls looked at each other, and nodded.

“(y/n)(Y/L/N), YOU ARE GETTING FUCKED TONIGHT.” Norah practically yelled, causing weird glances to be shot towards them.

“Shh!” (y/n) protested.

Kate slung an arm around her, and put on her puppy eyes. “C’mon girl! You’re always helping us out with guys, I mean if it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be dating Chris right now!”

“And I wouldn’t have done Tom, who was the best fuck of my life.” Zoe added.

“I wouldn’t have met Mark!” Ava chimed in.

Giggling, she gave in. “Alright, alright.”

Zoe let her chin fall in her palms, and she smirked.

“Okay, I already have one in mind. Long hair. Rich looking. 12 o’clock. And keep in mind he hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off of you for the last ten minutes.”

Their glances landed on the man who was currently occupying (y/n) mind. And her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. And once she glanced over her shoulder; he indeed was. Sitting at the bar, he held a beer bottle in his slim fingers, and his piercing green eyes met hers. They locked eyes for a second, before he returned to his book that sat on the bar.

“He is pretty good looking, but I don’t-” Was all she managed to say before she was pushed out of her chair. (y/n) felt several hands smack her rear before one final push sent her half-way towards the man.

Taking a deep breath, (y/n) smoothed out her dress and approached the bar, already feeling his gaze upon her. (y/n) remained calm, and leaned against the cold wood. He was about one stool away from her.

“Howard, can I get an ginger ale, please?” She asked smoothly, pulling out a couple bucks.

“Is that all, honey?” Howard asked politely.

“Yep, I’m the designated driver tonight. Those girls are gonna drive me insane one day.” (y/n) answered back, winking.

Howard chuckled, and filled a glass and slid it towards her. “On the house.”

Giving a nod of courtesy, (y/n) took a sip of the ginger ale. Howard went in the back, which just left you and the man, by yourselves at the bar. Looking out of the corner of her eye, the book that he was reading was one she had read so many times before. _The Complete Stories & Poems of Edgar Allen Poe._

This gave her the confidence she needed. (y/n)'s fascination with Poe’s work began in her youth, and still manifested in her today. Turning towards him, she recited clearly,

“ _Death has reared himself on a throne, in a strange city lying alone. Far down within the dim west, where the good and the bad and the worst and the best have gone to their eternal rest.”_

Loki looked at this mortal and felt his interest in her pique. From the moment he walked through the door, he felt her wandering gaze on him, and he had to admit, she simply looked simply edible. He could easily pin her beneath his body and leave his mark wherever it pleased him. And the fact that she could recite poetry made Loki want to take her on this bar, right then.

“Someone who actually likes poetry.” Loki said, as the girl smiled. “You, have given me a very refreshed feeling, darling.”

“I am a writer myself, it’s in my nature. The name’s (y/n).” She smiled down at Loki, and held out her hand. Loki furrowed his brow, and switched his gaze from her hand to her face. Midgard is so strange. (y/n) felt his confused (And maybe slight?) anger from her simple greeting, and retreated her hand.

“I am Loki.” He answered, pulling out the stool next to him, signaling for her to sit. (y/n) obliged, and sat with her legs crossed. He suddenly felt the confusion in her aura, but she covered it with her knee-weakening smile.

“Like the Norse God? Is it a nickname?” She questioned, leaning her chin against her palm.

Loki chuckled, and closed his book. He forgot how over the centuries they’d been ridiculed to myths. Shifting his body, he was now facing her. “Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Well, Loki, I can see you have excellent taste in poetry. What’s your favorite quote from Poe?” (y/n) pressed, tasting her drink.

“There are many that I find pleasing, but this one I have always related to,” He started, maintaing eye contact. Loki felt that if someone couldn’t maintain eye contact they were incompetent. And so far, this mortal was doing quite well. “ _Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming no dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.”_

The way he talked made (y/n)'s hands clam up a bit, and feel red in the cheeks. And the way he maintained eye contact, made her wonder if he liked that while he was being sucked off.

“And what do you dare to dream of, that makes you so different?” (y/n) pressed. And suddenly, the air between them began to grow very heavy. Loki’s eyes bore into hers; and she wanted to take him right then and there. Leaning forward, he reached his fingers so that they ghosted over the flesh on her thigh. She didn’t even flinch, but maintained the eye contact. He could read that her senses were on overload, from the way that her flesh seemed to be on fire at his touch. Leaning, Loki and (y/n) faces were now centimeters apart. “I dream of total power,” He whispered, dragging out his sultry tone.

He could feel the way her breath hitched, and the way her body trembled as he squeezed her thigh.

“But right now, that power, longs to be over **_you_**.” He finished.

And that was it for (y/n). She thought she had him right where she wanted. She planned on taking the reigns in the bedroom tonight, but those plans were quickly fading. Loki had ignited something in her that she had never felt before. Feeling brave, she let her hand trail to his chest, where she bunched his shirt lightly just below the collar. Their lips were dangerously close. One small slip and they would be on each other.

“Then take it.”

Loki’s chest tightened, and he felt something stir in his heart that had never been touched before. And he wondered if it was from this Midgardian girl.

Before (y/n) could even say a word, he removed his hand residing on her thigh and took her wrist in his grasp. Her heart was racing a mile a minute; a hookup had never felt/began like this. It was exhilarating. He started to haul them off, but she weighed herself to the floor. He looked at her, with almost pleading eyes. She just winked, and shouted out to Howard,

“Call a cab to pick them up!”

And with the answer as yes, Loki led her outside. There were no cars in the lot, except for motorcycles. And Loki didn’t look like the type to ride motorcycles.

“Do I need to call a cab? We can go back to my place.” (y/n) stated, already pulling her phone out of her coat pocket. But Loki just swiftly pulled her to his chest, wrapped his arms around her torso. Looking up, (y/n) curiously looked up at the raven-haired man.

“You know that God, Loki?” He asked simply. She nodded. “Well, _I am Loki_.” He shrugged, as if it was the most casual thing ever. Before she could annoyingly ask him anymore questions, a gust of green light swept them off their feet; wind whipping around them. (y/n) let out a scream, before they landed smack in the middle of her apartment.

Her chest heaved up and down, and she was gasping; as if trying to regulate her heart.

“W-What... H-How...” She began, before she was slammed against the wall by the God. And the way he had his knee pressed between her legs made her lose her train of thought. His hand lightly snaked around her throat, thumb rubbing lightly over her racing pulse. Licking his lips, he said in his low, seductive voice,

“I am Loki, and tonight, that’s the only word you’ll be able to remember. Because tonight, my darling, I am going to take you, hard. I will make you come until you see the stars.”

Her chest was heaving up and down, as if she had ran a mile. The state he had put her under was transcendental. She didn’t know what to make of his confession, but right now, all she cared was about the ache between her thighs.

“You’re really...” She started, before the weight of his lips crashed onto hers.

Their lips molded together as if they had done this thousands of times. His tongue that charmed her at the bar was moving with hers, as his grip on her neck tightened suddenly; causing her to hitch her breath into his mouth. Air was not being restricted, but it definitely made it harder for her to breathe. Pulling back, (y/n) was breathing heavily. She had never been treated like this, and the spark that ignited earlier had broken into a full grown fire.

“You ask too many damn questions, darling.” Loki stated, with a hint of annoyance. She just stared up at him, and was speechless. But the God knew what she wanted.

Removing the hand from her throat, he used both of his hands to pick her up by her thighs. Pressing her harder into the wall, (y/n) was sure that there was going to be damage. Her dress hiked up her thighs, and her clothed core was heavily pressed against his torso. (y/n) brought her hands to cup his face, and she eagerly threw her lips on to his. They moved in perfect sync, with Loki’s fingers squeezing her thighs tightly. To relieve some friction, she softly moved her hips once; causing Loki to _literally_ growl into her open mouth. Still holding her securely, he easily navigated to her chambers.

Throwing her on to the bed roughly, Loki tore off his jacket, and shirt; revealing his pale, yet muscular, chest. (y/n) shifted her weight onto her arms, feeling her legs tremble at the sight. The stern look back at the bar was once more painted on his face. He was going to break her; and she knew it.

Kicking off his shoes, he leaned over her, and his slender fingers found her throat once more; and closed over it lightly. Lips ghosting over ear, she shuddered, as he said,

“When I walked into the tavern, I saw you looking at me. I wanted to take you right on that dirty bar, you know that? I thought you looked completely edible. And now I’m gonna get what I desired.”

And with that, he took her calfs in his grasp, and spread her legs. She hiked her dress up to her stomach, leaving her vulnerable to him.

He sucked and bit her flesh until her inner thighs, where she needed him most. Loki looked up at her; to see her eyes skewed shut.

“Open your eyes. _Look at me_.” Loki ordered, with traces of venom laced in his smooth voice. She forced them open, his green eyes on hers.

“Much better.” He noted, as he quickly slipped her panties down her legs. He lightly bit her inner thigh, causing her to naturally run her fingers through his hair. God, she had missed this feeling. Sometimes her own fingers just weren’t enough.

And finally, he took her bundle of nerves in his mouth, and ran his tongue over it. The sensation she had not felt in over a year sent shockwaves throughout her body, and earned a moan from her swollen lips. Loki smirked against her. He licked and sucked for a couple more seconds, before he pulled off. (y/n) winced at the loss of contact.

“So responsive, to my touch.” He commented, digging his fingers into her thighs. She groaned in response, and replied weakly,

“Keep fuckin’ going.”

That caused Loki to chuckle, and answered,

“Oh darling, you have such a dirty mouth.”

And with that, one of his hands somehow found their way to her calf, and forced it up next to her chest. His lips licked a stripe on her core, and he began to lick and suck like his life depended on it. A thin layer of sweat broke out over her body; causing her skin to glow. Loki thought that she could truly pass as a goddess.

Leaving her core with a smack, he saw his effect on her, and his lips curled into a smirk. She was writhing; and chest was moving up and down at a glorious rate. He had done this to her, and he marveled at that.

Hovering over her, he brought his slender fingers to stroke her. Biting her lip, he snickered.

“You’re gonna bleed if you keep doing that, darling.” He taunted, slipping two fingers inside of her heat. Slipping them in and out at a painstakingly slow pace, she gasped and he brought his sinful mouth to her ear, and whispered,

“Are you going to come? Who did this to you?”

(y/n) could barely bring herself to speak. She wanted to flip them; and ride him until he broke. But something dirty and dark deep inside of her loved succumbing to the God.

“You did! Oh god, you did Loki!” She squealed, throwing her hands into his hair, forcing her lips onto his. (y/n) clenched around his sinful fingers, and came hard. And Loki was right; she squeezed her eyes so tightly that she swore she saw the stars.

She could feel his smirk against her, and her self control slipped from her grasp for a moment. (y/n) roughly bit down on his lower lip, emitting a loud growl from him. He pulled back, and removed his fingers from her dripping heat. Loki found this ludicrous. He ran his thumb over his lip, and looked at the tiny smear of blood on his thumb. He had not suspected this from her; for she was acting so submissive. But he liked it.

“ _Bad_ girl.” Loki stated, in a sultry tone. (y/n) froze, but not out of fear. His word choice aroused her even more. He chuckled, and ran his hand over her torso; green whisps of light trickled out of his fingertips. And in the blink of an eye, her dress disappeared, along with her bra. She was fully exposed now; there was no turning back. Loki drank in her image.

It was _truly_ a sight; her body glistening, and the sheets were literally soaked with need.

A rush of confidence overflowed her, and despite his groan of disapproval, she hooked her leg over his hip and was now successfully on top. Normally, Loki would not allow this. He liked his control. But he would allow her to do as she pleased.

She kissed his chest, flicking her tongue out occasionally. Her fingers trailed down his chest, and she smirked up at him. Squeezing his length through his pants, she could feel that he was fully hard.

“ _Bad_ boy.” She retorted, causing Loki to hitch his own breath. She snaked back up to hovering over his torso; in which the compromising caused him to feel her heat on his flesh.

Maintaining the eye contact he craved, (y/n) quickly (and felt quite shaky) undid his belt, and slid his pants off of his slender legs. Loki felt lost at words, for possibly the first time in his life. The silver-tongued prince had never gained this type of feeling from a woman; let alone a mortal. The moment her soft hands wrapped themselves around his hard length, he wanted to be inside of her. Immediately.

“Forget the foreplay.” He huffed, seeing her pupils grow. “I think we both know how much we both want this.” He added. And lord, if he only knew the thoughts running through her mind.

Returning to their previous position, she shrugged off his briefs; revealing all of his glory. Spreading her legs, he gripped his cock in his fist, and rubbed the head over her dripping core a few times; just to see (y/n)'s reaction. Her hips immediately bucked, and her nails dug into his biceps.

“Loki...” (y/n) moaned, as she raised her hips, trying to create some sort of friction. He just gave her a low chuckle, and pushed himself all the way in; both emitting noises of complete ecstasy.

Whenever an Asgardian made love; or essentially “becoming one,” the souls of the two molded together, fully exposing their feelings and true selves. It was a truly intimate thing. The merging of souls only occurred when there was actual ‘love’ involved. Loki had never experienced that during sex before. But the moment he slid inside of this mortal, his mind was suddenly filled with the image of her soul. And it was not what he had expected.

Her soul was broken.

It was torn and tattered and held together by what he could only describe as duct tape and safety pins.

His soul was filled with stars, and it consumed hers with gentle force; slowly repairing the broken soul.

Loki snapped his eyes open, and realized how hard they were both breathing.

He began his hard, deep, and rough thrusts. With every movement she gasped and swore and dug her nails deeper, piercing his pale flesh. He gripped her thighs so hard he knew that bruises were forming. The only sound in the room was of her profanities, skin slapping, and his heavy grunts.

Breaking away from a kiss, he kept up his steady thrusts and began to nip and lick her breasts; causing her to clench her legs around his rear. The way his tongue ran over her sensitive buds was a feeling she never wanted to forget.

“I’m... I’m gonna...” She cried, causing Loki to shove his hand between their bodies. He rolled her clit smoothly between his thumb and pointer finger, while muttering,

“Come for me, darling. Show me how good I can make you feel.”

And with those filthy words, (y/n) threw her head back and dug her heels harder into his lower back; and came. It came in shockwaves, with Loki’s fingers still working her over, while he slammed himself harder into her core. Using her orgasm to ride out his own, Loki gritted his teeth, and felt himself nearing the edge.

With his movements becoming sloppy, he dug his nails in her hips and even bit her shoulder; causing a gasp of arousal escape her lips. Finally, he stopped himself, and emptied himself in her warm center.

He laid there, still inside of her, for what felt like hours. His senses were on overload. He could literally hear her heart pounding beneath her skin, and he could still see her soul, attempting to be fixed by his own. Pulling out of her, he dropped next to her; just listening to her coming down from her high.

Loki just turned his head, and saw her drown herself in post-coital thoughts. She just gazed up at the ceiling. This mortal was something special. Loki had seen her true self, and wondered how such a woman like her could harbor such a nasty thing.

The thoughts running through (y/n)'s mind was a jumble of overwhelming statements. One: She just fucked a god. Two: He made her feel things that she’d never experienced before. Three: He made her feel like her existence was worth something. Yes, she had just met him, but the fire that was burning before was at its peak. She felt happier. She felt whole. She felt like this man, _God_ , had made her reevaluate herself. And before she could even think any more, (y/n) didn’t even notice she begun to cry, until Loki stroked one of her tears away.

“Why are you crying, darling?” He asked softly, but with a hint of timidness in his voice, like he’s never had done this before. Turning to your side, you looked at the naked man.

“Before tonight, I... I wasn’t the most happiest person. And then you come along... and give me the best sex I’ve ever had. And I know that sounds strange, but baby, there’s witchcraft in your lips.” She rambled, even giggling slightly through her tears. Loki’s lips turned to a smile, at her Shakespeare quote.

“Why do you say that?” He presses.

“Because you made me feel alive. The way you touched me... the way you looked at me... it made me feel like the world wasn’t closing in. And that’s how I’ve felt most of my life.” (y/n) admitted. Loki sighed, and wiped away more tears that were climbing down her cheeks.

The merging of their souls was a clear sign to Loki that he was meant to be bound to her.

And in that moment, he realized that this woman deserved happiness and riches no other mortal could give her.

“What if I told you, I could take away the loneliness? All of it?” He propositioned.

She furrowed her brows, and confusedly replied, “How?”

He stood up, and begun to dress himself. (y/n) sat up, and covered her naked body with her sheets; feeling suddenly insecure. Maybe she had overstepped her boundaries.

It was as if Loki was giving himself time to think, because he remained silent whilst dressing himself. Finally, He sat next to her, and cupped her cheek. He ran his thumb over her cheek; softly caressing it.

“Midgard, or Earth, is quickly changing, (y/n). Faster than anybody knows. _As Prince of Asgard_ , I can help cleanse the world of the filth that manifests in its core. _I am to be king of Midgard_. And from up until now, I assumed that it would be a task only I could handle. But now darling, I think I’m going to need some assistance.” He explained.

“Are you saying, you want me to be... your...” (y/n) tried to say the word, but it all seemed so surreal.

He just chuckled. “My _queen_. (y/n), if you allow it, I can give you the world. I promise, to take away the pain, protect you from harm, and love you, until the end of my days.”

In all of (y/n)'s life, she had never made such a spontaneous decision. It seemed as if the flames had engulfed her, for she threw her arms around her kings neck; and pressed his lips to hers.

“Yes, yes, yes.” She sputtered, against Loki’s lips.

Pulling back, he smiled a toothy grin fully for the first time. He was absolutely breathtaking. Standing up, Loki offered his hand to his queen. She took it with no hesitation, letting the sheet reveal her body. Loki trailed his forefinger down her stomach, until the magic covered her body with a beautiful green dress. Upon her head, was a gold crown. Loki’s casual clothing morphed into his usual black and green armor; and his glorious golden horns laid upon his jet black hair.

“What are we waiting for then, my queen?”

 


End file.
